Ep 1: Welcome Home
by wvdbelt
Summary: A FanFiction Fullmetal Alchemist story. What happend after the movie Conqueror of Shamballa. Did Edward and Alphonse just gave up finding away back to there world? If that's the case, how do they find there way back.


* Sentence between [ ] is a thought of a person.

INTRO

**Marika:** Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain,

something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.

Some Alchemist believed that it was the world's one and only truth.

Episode 1: Welcome Home

On the other side of the gate, Edward and Alphonse are leaving a different live. A live without alchemy. It took them sometime to get used to it, but they excepted it now. They still hang out with Noa. It's a beautiful day in a big city where the Elric brothers and Noa are leaving in. The sun is shining and there a view clouds in the sky. Edward and Alphonse are walking on a street where al the shops are. They are both carring a shopping bag.

**Alphonse:** I think that we have everything now.

**Edward:** Okey. Let's go back to Noa then.

They walk further over a bridge. A man that runs over the bridge, bumps into Edward. Because of that, the shopping bag that Edward is carring falls on the ground. The eggs that are in this bag are lying on the ground broken.

**Edward:** Hey! Watch where your going!

The man keeps running and doesn't response to Edward.

**Alphonse:** The eggs! They are all broken!

**Edward:** Don't worry, we'll buy some new ones.

Edward go's with his real hand in his trouser pocket, but doesn't feel anymore money. He signs and looks disappointing towards Alphonse

**Alphonse:** What is it brother?

**Edward:** We don't have any money.

Then they see a light that looks like... alchemy.

**Alphonse:** Alchemy…

**Edward:** But that is almost impossible at this side of the gate.

The man that bumped into Edward is now lying on the ground. He tripped over a loose stone. Marika a girl that's around Edwards age, walks towards the man and get's a golden pocket watch with no symbol on it out of the mans coat.

**Marika:** Thank you.

Edward and Alphonse enters the place running and seeing the loose stone vanishing. The man stands up and runs away as fast as he can. Marika smiles and walks away while putting the golden watch in her trouser pocket.

**Edward:** (Yelling) Hé wait!

She stops and looks at Edward and Alphonse. When they see her face and the way she has her hair, they see there mother in her.

**Alphonse:** Brother, see has…

**Edward:** Yes, I know.

**Marika:** You called?

**Edward:** How did you use alchemy? That is almost impossible at this side of the gate.

**Marika:** You know alchemy?

**Edward:** Yes, we are not from here.

**Alphonse:** We are from the other side of the gate, just like you.

**Marika:** Then what are you doing here?

**Edward:** Not much really. We can't go back because we can't use alchemy.

**Marika:** I see. Ow sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Marika Quinn.

**Edward:** I'm Edward Elric.

**Alphonse:** And I'm Alphonse Elric.

**Marika:** Wait a sec… Do you know a man called Hohenheim?

**Alphonse: **Yeah, he is our father.

**Marika:** I thought so. You don't hear the name Elric here that often. Do you know where

I could find him?

**Edward: **Don't look any further. He is dead.

**Marika:** What! How?

**Edward:** He sacrificed himself to open a gate on this side.

**Marika:** I see. I'm sorry. Hé if you want to go back, I can help.

**Alphonse:** Wauw! That will be great! Then we see Winry and the others again.

**Marika:** That is the least what I could do, help out the family of a good friend.

**Edward:** Thanks.

**Alphonse:** But we have to bring these to Noa first.

He shows the shopping bags and Marika knows what Alphonse is talking about.

**Alphonse: **Only we have to get some money to buy some new eggs.

**Marika:** New eggs?

Then Marika reminds the man that bumped into Edward and that the eggs felt on the ground broken. A big smile appears on her face.

**Marika:** Leave that up to me.

**Edward:** Alchemy, right?

She signs and go's to the place where the eggs still are lying on the ground broken. Marika claps one time in her hands and an alchemy appears. The eggs become whole again.

**Edward**: [Alchemy without a mutation cirkel.]*

**Marika:** See, as good as new.

Edward and Alphonse enters the room where Noa is. Marika is waiting outside.

**Edward:** Noa, where back.

**Alphonse:** And we also brought some eggs.

**Noa:** That's great.

**Edward:** Noa… Al and I going home.

**Noa:** Home? But this is your home now. I thought you accepted that you can't use alchemy here.

**Alphonse:** We did, but…

**Edward:** You would do the same thing if you where in our position.

**Noa:** Then I'll go with you.

**Edward:** I don't think that's a good idea.

**Noa:** Why not!

**Edward:** You won't understand.

**Noa:** But…

**Alphonse:** Where sorry Noa, really.

**Noa:** Then please let me watch you go.

**Alphonse:** I think that's okay.

**Noa:** Thank you.

They are going outside where Noa sees Marika waiting.

**Edward: **We are ready to go.

**Noa:** Who is she?

**Alphonse:** That is Marika. She can use alchemy and going to take us home.

**Marika:** Let's go to a place with less people.

Not far from the city is a open field that has stones placed in a short of circle.

**Noa:** Well I guess this is goodbye then.

**Alphonse:** Don't worry. We won't forgot you, Noa. We promiss.

Edward and Alphonse are standing both on one side of Marika. She get the golden watch out of her trouser pocket, throws it in the air, claps one time in her hands and touch the golden watch with her two forefingers when it's right in front of her. An alchemy circle appears under them. Noa is still trying to get in the circle but she is to late, they already disappeared.

Not far from Riesembool they arrive. Alphonse recognize it directly.

**Alphonse:** Brother I can't believe it. Where really home! And as far I can see, we are not far

from Riesembool too.

**Marika:** You two live in Riesembool?

**Edward:** Yes. Nice and quiet.

**Alphonse:** So, where are you going? Are you going home too?

**Marika:** I guess so.

Marika turns around to the way that doesn't go to Riesembool.

**Edward: **Wait! You can use alchemy just by clapping your hands. That means you did see the gate.

**Marika: **Nice meeting you, sons of Hohenheim.

**Alphonse:** Wait! Will we see each other again sometimes?

**Marika:** Sure. I'm looking for to it.

And she walks away and wave.

**Edward:** Ow no! I forgot!

**Alphonse:** What is it brother?

**Edward:** Is your memory still here? Because where not on the other side anymore.

**Alphonse:** Yes brother. I can remenber everything.

**Edward:** That's great!

Then they are in the house of family Rockbell, only no one is there.

**Edward:** Hello? Grandma Pinako, Winry? Anybody home?

Winry is behind and hears Edwards voice. A smile appears on her face.

**Winry:** (Emotional) [Edward.]

Edward and Alphonse are seeing Winry coming out of a room where the door was open.

**Edward:** (Careful) Hé, how are you?

**Winry:** (Emotional) Good, and you?

**Edward:** (Emotional) Never been better.

Winry walks to Edward en Alphonse and give them a hug.

**Winry:** (Crying) I thought that I'll never see you two guys again.

**Alphonse:** We thought the same, Winry.

She wipes some tears away.

**Winry:** What happened? How did you find a way back?

**Alphonse:** A girl helped us.

Pinako enters the room and sees the Elric brothers standing in her house.

**Pinako:** Welcome back boys.

**Edward:** Thanks, it's good to be back.

In the river close to the house of family Rockbell appears a vague haze of a strange creature.

**Creature****:** Alphonse…

Then the vague haze slowly vanish.


End file.
